Stalker, Killer, or Predator?
by Jennifer Jareau JJ
Summary: It started with a phone call then receving packages.Then as time goes on it all stops.But then something happens that could change everyone's life in the B.A.U. forever.The qustion is when somene needs help will they get it before they die or will evil win?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when JJ's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. The screen said call from unavailable. She opened the phone and put it up to her ear and said "Hello." No one answered so once again she said "hello." The line then went dead. "Wrong number I guess" she said to herself. She then closed her cell phone and put it back into her pocket.

JJ then went back to preparing to go for a run. Just when she grabbed her water bottle she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see her coworker and friend Emily Prentiss standing there.

"Hello JJ." Said Emily.

"Hey what are you doing here Emily?" JJ asked sounding a little confused.

"I have 2 tickets to a soccer game and no one to go with so I thought that you might like to go with me."

"I'd love to, just let me change first."

"Okay." Responded Emily with happiness in her voice.

While JJ was changing she heard her phone ringing in the living room and she yelled to Emily. "Emily could you answer that for me, please?"

"Sure thing!" Emily yelled back to the blonde in the other room. Emily turned and picked up JJ's cell phone. She opened the phone and then put it up to her head and said "hello." A second later the line went dead. Emily closed the phone and then she laid it back on the table.

JJ then came in the room and asked "who was that?"

"I think it was the wrong number."

"Did they say who they wanted to talk to?" Emily could tell there was something that the blond wasn't telling her because the tone in her voice changed right in that second.

"No, Once I said hello the hung up. Why?" Emily asked.

"No reason. Well are you ready?"

Emily could tell that something was bothering her friend and she wanted to know what it was so she asked her "JJ is something bothering you?"

JJ answered "No, I just want to go to the game is all." She tried to sound as normal as she could.

Emily knew that JJ was lying but she decided to let it go. The girls then grabbed their purses and then walked out the door. Emily decided to Waite with JJ while she locked the door. Once the door was locked they turned and head towards the driveway when Emily asked "do you want to take my car or yours, or both?"

The blond responded right away without hesitating "let's take mine."

"Okay responded Emily as she started to walk towards JJ's car. Once they both were in and had their seatbelts on they headed to the game.

Once the game had ended the agents walked to JJ's car. In her car was in their eyesight Emily looked at JJ and asked what is that on your car.

"I'm not sure." Emily could tell that JJ was very puzzled about what was on her car.

**Chapter 2 soon should be up real soon and please feel free to let me know what you think about chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and JJ decided to slowly approach the car.

"It a box." JJ told Emily.

The girls then gave each other a very puzzled look. JJ then reached out and opened the box very slowly. Once it was open Emily asked "What's in the box?"

JJ then pulled out what was on the box. "Black Roses?" Emily sounded very confused. "Is there a card or a note that says who left them?"

"I don't see one." JJ told Emily. The girls then heard a sound that sounded like a phone was ringing. JJ then realized that it was her cell phone. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id before she answered it.

She then put it up to her ear and said "Agent Jareau"

"Hey JJ it Hotch. I need you to come into the office we have a high priority case."

"Okay, Emily and I are on our way." She then hung up her cell phone and then placed it back into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Emily asked with the tone in her voice that told JJ that Emily knew she didn't want to know the answer.

"It was Hotch he wants us to come into the office. He said there Is a high priority case."

"Man am I ever going to have an actual day off." JJ could tell that her friend wasn't happy.

"I know how you feel but it's our job and you know you love it. Now get in the car and I'll give you a ride to work."

"Your right JJ I do love it. Oh and before we go what are you going to do with the flowers?'

""I'll just throw them away." JJ picked up the box and the roses and she placed them in the trash can that was on the sidewalk. Then she got into her car and so did Emily.

Once Emily and JJ arrived at the office they met the rest of the team in the conference room.

Hotch updated the team on their recent case.

"Hotch how do you even know that these murders were related? Nothing you mentioned about these 3 murders is alike." Morgan asked and once he had asked this he knew what that Hotch was about to say that there was more thing.

Hotch responded by saying "The letter J was carved in the neck of all three woman."

"Are there other similarities?" Rossi asked while looking at the case files.

"They all received a number of phone calls from the same number and that is why I have asked Garcia to fly with us to Miami. We have been asked to be in Miami in three hours so we need to go now." Hotch told the rest of the team.

While on the Jet Rossi, Reid, Hotch, and Garcia looked over the case files some more while Emily and Morgan talked. JJ was lying on the couch with her hand on her head. Emily and Morgan were still talking when they heard JJ's phone ringing. They watched as JJ answered it.

"Hello." Said JJ. There was no answer. "Hello." JJ said again. Then the line went dead. JJ closed her cell and then placed it down on the table in front of her.

Emily and Morgan saw that JJ started to rub her head. So Morgan stood up and asked "JJ are you okay?" He sounded so protective of his fellow coworker.

This of Course got everyone else's attention.

JJ looked up at Morgan and responded by saying "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking."

JJ's phone then started ringing again.

**Let me know what you think of chapter two and I hope to have chapter 3 up tomorrow but if not then it will be up Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to answer that JJ?" Morgan asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"No it can go to voice mail." Morgan could tell by the tone in the blonde's voice that something was bothering her and he wanted to know what it was.

"JJ is something wrong?" he asked in his brotherly voice.

"I'm just tired is all." JJ tried to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Morgan."

Morgan could tell that she was lying but he didn't want to upset his friend so he just said "ok well make sure that you get some sleep."

"Okay thanks Morgan, I will." JJ then laid back down and Morgan and Emily went and sat down next to the rest of the team.

"Morgan is something bothering JJ?" Hotch asked the fellow agent.

"She says that she is just tired but I think something else is bothering her but I don't know what it is."

"Emily do you know?"  
"Sorry Hotch I don't."

"Garcia, Reid, Rossi do you guys know anything?''

"No." They all said at the same time.

A second later JJ walked up behind them and said "Guys I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked sounding really worried.

"Yeas I'm sure." Once JJ said that the seatbelt sign lit up letting the agents know they had to put their seatbelts on because they were about to land.

Once the team arrived at the Miami Police station JJ introduced the team. "Hi I'm special agent Jennifer Jareau, I think we spoke on the phone." Said the blonde agent.

"Oh yes. I'm Detective Danny Monroe." The man responded.

"These are agents Rossi, Reid, Prentiss, Hotchner, and this is our Technical Analyst Garcia." JJ said in her official voice.

"Thanks for coming." Responded the Detective. "And Agent Jareau."

Before the Detective could finish his sentence JJ interrupted him and said "Please call me JJ."  
"Okay. JJ there is a package in my office that was delivered for you."

"Okay thanks." The team could tell by the tone in her voice that she was not expecting the package.

The detective showed the team the way to his office. Once they were in his office he handed JJ the package.

When she had it opened JJ just stared at it. She didn't even blink until Emily walked up to her and asked "what is it?"

JJ lowered the box so that the other agent could see it and all Emily was able to say was "Black Roses."

**Please feel free to review and just a heads up I will NOT be able to update for a few days because I have a family emergency that will keep me from updating for a few days but I will update as soon as i can. Thank you for reading this story and for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Black roses." The blond repeated after the fellow agent.

""Who sends black roses to a women?" Morgan asked with confusion. He then looked up at the blond and could see that she was deep in thought;

Who is sending me these? Am I in danger? Do I tell the rest of the team about the strange calls? No I can't because then they'll be worried about me and not themselves.

"JJ are you okay asked Hotch?"

The sound of Hotch's voice snapped JJ out of her thoughts. "I'm fine Hotch."

"Are you sure?" asked Rossi and just the tone in his voice told anyone that he thought off JJ as his daughter.

"Yeah I'm sure." Responded JJ in her most reassuring voice.

"So who are the rosses from?" Reid asked as he walked up to the blond agent.

JJ thought to herself before she answered the younger agent. Then she just said "a friend."

"But what about….?"

"Come on guys we need to get back to the case." JJ said interrupting Emily because she knew that Emily was going to ask about the roses that were left on the blond's car.

"She right guys." Morgan said to the team.

JJ turned to Detective Monroe and asked "is there somewhere that we can set up?"

The Detective thought for a moment and then responded with "you can use the conference room?"

"Is there room in there for my laptops?" Garcia asked the Detective.

"Yeah there is plenty of room in there and just for the record exactly how many laptops do you have with you right now?" The detective said while smiling at the blond Technical Analyst known as Garcia.

"More than you can probably count." Garcia said in her flirty voice.

"Okay than, follow me then." The team followed the Detective to the conference room.

Once they were in the door the Detective told them "I'm going to just let you settle in on your own, but just come find me if you need anything.

"Okay" responded the team.

Once they were set up Hotch started to tell everyone what he wanted them to do.

"Morgan and Reid I want you two to go and talk to the family of the first victim. Rossi you come with me to talk to the second family and Emily and JJ talk to the last victim's family." Hotch just finished his sentience when Detective Monroe came in.

"Agent Hotchner there has been another murder."

"Emily and JJ could you talk to the family of the third victim that you could head to the recent crime scene?"

"Hotch if it's okay I'll just talk to the crime scene now and Emily can go talk to the family."

Hotch turned to Emily and asked "are you okay with talking to the family alone?"

"Sure Hotch, it's no problem." Emily told her boss.

Hotch turned and looked at JJ "okay it's fine with me."

Everyone then left and head to their destinations.

Once JJ arrived at the crime scene she took a look around and couldn't believe what she saw.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently but I do hope that you are enjoying this story. Please feel free to leave reviews and once again I'm so sorry for the time it took for me to update**


	5. Chapter 5

There she stood looking at what was painted on the wall in blood. She couldn't move nor blink she just stood there staring at the message that was in front of her. She didn't move for what seemed like a lifetime. She jumped once she heard her phone ring. She let it ring for a few seconds then she finally pulled it out. She pressed the green button and then placed it to her ear. She didn't say anything she just listened to the voice that she recognized as her friend and fellow agent, Emily.

"JJ its Emily." The blonde didn't respond. "Did you find anything?" There was still no answer. "JJ, are you there?"

"The End." Was all the blonde said.

"What?" Asked a very confused agent.

"The End." JJ repeated.

"JJ stay at the scene the team and I are going to meet you there." Emily verily finished her sentenced when she heard the line go dead.

"I think she hung up on me." Emily told Hotch as she put her cell phone back in her pocket.

Hotch turned to Emily and asked "Is she still at the crime scene?"

"Yeah I think so, she didn't say."

The rest of the team then walked into the police station.

"Hotch we didn't find anything new." Morgan told Hotch and Hotch could tell that this case was bothering Morgan.

"Don't beat yourself up Morgan." Was all Hotch could say. Morgan didn't respond, he just gave him the look that Hotch knew would mean I know Hotch.

"So what do we do now?" Rossi asked as he looked at Hotch.

"we are going to go meet JJ at the newest crime scene."

"Do you know if she found anything helpful." Reid asked Emily.

"Not Exactly." Was all Emily said.

"What do you mean not exactly?" The young Genius looked very confused.

"When I talked to her on the phone all she said was the end."

Reid thought to himself for a minute and then said "I wonder what she meant by that."

"Okay team lets go." Hotch said in his very professional tone.

While the team was heading to meet their fellow team member, they were thinking about what JJ could possible mean by the end.

When the team arrived at the scene the saw the blond agent just staring at what was written on the wall. They walked up to the blond.

"JJ did you find anything." Emily asked as she put her hand on her friends shoulder. JJ then jumped and turned and looked at Emily, then she looked at the rest of the team.

"When did you guys get here." The blond asked.

"We just got here. Are you okay JJ?" JJ could tell that Hotch was worried about her.

"Yes Hotch I'm fine. I just can't figure out what the UNSUB means by the end."

The rest of the team was just as confused as their fellow agent.

"Maybe he's trying to say that it is the end for whoever it is that he is actully wanting." suggested Reid.

As the team went on disscussing what the UNSUB was trying to say the heard a phone ringing. JJ finally relized that it was her phone ringing so she pulled it out of her pocket after she pressed the green button, she put the phone against her ear. "She spoke into the phone and said Agent Jaruea."

"Hello agent Jareau." JJ heard on the other end of the line.

"May I help you?" asked the agent.

"You already have." Said the voice.

"Who is is this?" When the team heard say this they turned and looked at her with such concern.

"You will find out soon enough, but as for now I am going to leave you with these words. THE END."

"Waite what do you mean by THE END?" The team looked even more worried now.

"It means I'm done for now, but we will meet again don't worry."

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three months since the phone call. The team still has no leads. The case is now listed as a cold case.

JJ was lying in her bed thinking about the case that still goes unsolved when she heard a knock at her door which caused her to jump. She heard a knock again. The blond turned around and headed towards the stairs. When she reached the bottom she reached out her hand and turned the door knob to open the door. Once the door was open she saw her two best friends standing at the door.

"Hey JJ." Garcia and Emily both said to the blond.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to have a girls night out. We thought that you might like to join us." Garcia told her friend.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse." JJ turned around and reached out here hand and picked up here purse.

The girls decided to go to the bar. While they were at the bar they met a guy that told the girls that he worked for the FBI.

"Dou you have a badge?" Emily asked the man in her flirty voice.

"Affirmative." Responded the man.

"Can we see it?" Asked JJ in a whisper.

"See what?" The man asked as he looked at JJ.

"Your badge." Responded JJ.

"Sorry that's."

"Classified." JJ said interrupting the man. "Tell me does it look anything like this?" JJ asked as she pulled out her credentials.

"Or this?" asked Garcia as she too pulled out her credentials.

"What about this?' Emily asked as she showed the man her credentials.

The man then turned around and walked away and the girls started laughing.

"I'll be right back." JJ told the other girls has she pulled out her ringing cell phone.

A few minutes later JJ came back. "I'm sorry girls but I'm goanna have to cut this night short.

"Okay well we'll see you later JJ." Garcia and Emily both said at the same time.

An hour after JJ left Garcia and Emily both decided that they were ready to leave. When they got outside they saw something that confused them.

"Emily I thought that JJ left."

"She did." Emily responded.

"Then why is her car still hear." Garcia asked.

"Maybe she took a cab." Emily said as they walked up to JJ's car.

"Emily look.' Garcia said as she pointed to the side off JJ's car.

Emily couldn't believe what she saw on her friend's car. All she said was "He's back."

**i hope that you are enjoying this story. Please feel free to leave a review. Also chapter 7 will be up sometime this week. Once again I would like to say thank you for reading my story, it means alot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

The girls were frightened by what they saw on their friend's car. They didn't know what to do or what to think. Finally Emily pulled out her cell phone and called Agent Hotchner.

"Hotchner we have a problem." Emily said with a very worried tone.

"What is it Emily?" Hotch could tell by the tone in Emily's voice that he was not going to like what he was about to hear."

"It's JJ she's gone."

"What do you mean gone." Asked a confused agent.

"JJ, Garcia, and I were at the bar and she decided to leave an hour ago but when we went outside we saw her car still parked in the parking lot and there is evidence of a struggle. "

"Stay there I will be there as soon as I can. Call the rest of the team and tell them to meet us at the scene."

Thirty minutes later the whole team was in the parking lot at the bar. They couldn't find any evidence of what exactly happened to the blonde liaison. The only things that were left behind were her car keys, her purse, her cell phone, and a message which was written on her car.

"She's mine!" Reid said as the team looked at the blonde's car.

"Did anyone see anything?" asked Agent Rossi.

"There were no witnesses." Responded Emily.

"And there are no security cameras in the area." Garcia said as a tear ran down her cheek.

**Sorry about the late update I had some stuff going on but I hope you are still enjoying my story. Please feel free to keep leaving reviews.**

"It will be okay baby girl, we will find her." Morgan said as her reached out to give Garcia a hug.

"You can't know that. "

"Come on baby girl JJ is very strong and fearless. You know she will put up a fight."

"That is my point." She said as another tear fell.

"what do you mean baby girl?" asked Morgan.

"What if she puts up a fight and it makes her kidnapper angry?"

The team then became silent, until a phone rang. Everyone checked there phones and they relized that it wasn't any of there phones.

"Guy's look it's JJ's phone." Emily said while holding up her friend's phone. She opened the phone and once she saw what it was she couldn't help but cry.

"What is it Emily?" Asked Hotch.

"it's a….." She couldn't finish what she was going to say because what she saw really hurt her emotionally. She couldn't believe what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it Emily?" Asked a very concerned Hotch.

Emily could not bring herself to describe what she saw. She handed the phone to Hotch and walked away as a tear ran down her very flushed face.

"What is it Hotch? Rossi asked in his very soft, yet very concerned voice.

"It's a picture."

"A picture of what?" Asked Morgan as he looked and saw a very upset Garcia.

'It's a picture of JJ gagged and tied to a chair." Everyone could hear the worry in their bosses voice.

"My poor girl." Said a very upset Garcia.

"Don't worry my baby girl She will be Okay. The team all turned and looked when they heard JJ's Phone ring again.

"Who is it Hotch?" Asked a very puzzled Reid.

"It's an UKNOWN Number." Hotch said as he looked at the blonde agent's phone.

"Are you going to answer it?" Rossi asked as he walked toward Agent Hotch.

Hotch thought about it for a minute. Then he opened the phone and put it up to his ear. He couldn't thik of anything to say so he just listened to the voice on the other end.

"SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! The voice said three times then Hotch asked

"Who is this?" There was no answer.

"Hotch what's gong on?" Whispered Reid.

"Who is this?" Hotch asked again. Then the line went dead.

_**SOMEWHERE UNKOWN**_

"Where am I asked JJ?" After she came to. Her kidnapper didn't respond. She then decided to try asking a different question. "Who are." The UNSUB could tell that JJ was angry.

"I know your probably mad at me JJ, but I want you to know you are safe and I will never let anyone heart you ever again and no one will ever take you away from me EVER Because I love you so much."

JJ had no idea what he was talking about. She asked him "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, I killed for you, I left a J behind so that yolu would know that I love you that I was coming for you."

JJ was now confused, worried, and feeling guilty because he killed because of his feelings for her. She hoped the team was going to find her soon because she had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

The UNSUB left the room and came back about ten minutes later. "I brought you some food and water." He said as he handed JJ the food and water.

"No thanks, Im not hungry." JJ said as politely she could.

"Come on baby you need to eat and you need to drink some water,"

The blonde agent didn't want to make this man mad so she accepted both the food and water.

After she took a drink of the water she began to feel dizzy then it all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When JJ came to it felt like she had been out for days. She looked up to see a dark figure looking at her. The figure just stood there and didn't move. JJ slowly sat up. She could verily open her eyes because her head hurt so bad.

When the dark figure relized that the blonde was awake her walked towards her and said " Good morning my angle."

"Morning?" JJ asked herself. "Was I out all night?" She asked herself again.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up…. Its been 10 hours since you fell asleep. How are you feeling my dove?"

Right when he called her dove she thought back to the case of an UNSUB that copied The Angle Maker's murders and she thought to herself "could he be related to that case somehow?"… then she said to herself " No it's not possible its go to be a coincidence."

JJ got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot about the man in the room standing next to her. " How are you my Dove?" He asked again, snapping the blonde right out of her deep thoughts.

"I just want to go home." Is all she said.

"You are home my sweet sweet Dove."

"This is not my home and how could you say you love me when you don't even know me."

"Why my love I do know you. You use to play soccer, you work for the F.B.I. you live by yourself only a few blocks from where you work and you love your job." He said with a happy smile on his face.

"Ok so you know a few things about me but not enough to love me." The really made the man enraged.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" The man yelled as he pulled back his fist and landed it smack on the blonde's chin.

…...

Hotch and the team were going threw the case files to see if there was anything to lead them to JJ. They heard a ring ring ring. Morgan picked up the ringing phone and answered it. "Hello said morgan."

There was no answer. "Hello he said again."

"How can she say I don't love her? I would give anything to be with her." Said the strange voice.

"Who?" asked Morgan in a calm concerned voice. He already knew who the UNSUB was talking about.

"My beautiful Dove,JJ."

"If you let her go then we could all sit and talk about this I'm sure JJ didn't mean what she said." Morgan said while trying to buy some time for Garcia to do a trace on the call.

"She won't even look at me. I love her so much and I will do what ever it takes to be with her.

:Maybe if you let her go, maybe she would feel different about you then she does now." Morgan was hoping that by some miracle he would let her go.

But instead the exact opposite happened. "YOU JUST WANT HER FOR YOURSELF! Yelled the UNSUB.

"No I don't. I just want her safe." Responded a worried Morgan.

"SAFE?!" Yelled the UNSUB. A split second later the team heard a gunshot.

Garcia started crying and the rest of the team all had a worried concerned look on their face. Then the line went dead.

"Hotch." Said a very concerned Garcia

"She'll be Okay Garcia, She has to be she's JJ. She 's a fighter."

A few seconds later JJ's phone rang again but this time it was a text. Rossi picked up the phone and opened it. The concerned look on Rossi's face worried the whole team.

Finally someone spoke up. It was Reid he asked the older agent " Rossi what is it."

It took a second for the older agent to respond " it's another picture."

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I DO LOVE REVIEWS AND I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW SO LOOK FORWARD TO MORE CHAPTERS AND THERE MAY BE A PART 2 TO THIS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The whole team looked at the picture in horror. They could not belive what they saw. They knew this was not good for there blonde friend and fellow agent.

"Sir is she?" asked a very scared Garcia.

"Garcia shell be fine. She will make it through this." Hotch verily finished his statement when Strauss walked in.

"I heard that an agent was taken. Who was it?" Asked Strauss,

"Erin it was JJ." Hotch responded.

"Do we know anything?" Strauss asked as she looked at the team.

"We belive that her kidnapping is related to the case we are working on." Morgan spoke up.

"Anything else?"

" The UNSUB called a few minutes ago. He keep talking about how he loves his dove. Towards the end of the call there was a gunshot and once the line went dead we received this.' Rossi said as he handed JJ's cell the Strauss.

She looked at the picture of the blonde agent and it took her a second to relize it. "He shot JJ?" she asked in a very worried voice. (Strauss and JJ were never very close but she was still part of the team which made her part of her family.)

Just then Hoth heard a sniffle. He looked up and saw Garcia and he relized that she was trying not to cry.

"Garcia JJ will be fine."

"But sure she was shot."

"Since he shot her in the shoulder it wont be that bad we just need to find her." Hotch said in a calming voice.

Reid stood up and walked toward Garcia and gave her a comforting hug. Just then JJ's cell rang agin. This time Emily answered it.

"Prentiss." She said as she answered it.

"Aw hello Agent Prentiss,"

Right away she knew it was the UNSUB. She signaled to Garcia to start a trace on the phone. One she got the single Garcia started her job at hyper speed.

"Is JJ okay?" Emily asked the UNSUB.

"Prentiss… Prentiss do you really think I would hurt my Dove?" The UNSUB said in an evil tone.

"But you already have." Prentiss responded in a calm tone.

"Why what do you mean?" asked a puzzled UNSUB.

"You shot her didn't you?"

"Agent Morgan made me. He shouldn't have said what he said.

Emily could tell that the UNSUB was starting to get angry. She didn't want him to hurt JJ again so she decided to try to calm him down.

:Your right Agent Morgan had no right to say what he did. It's not your fault and I can tell that by the way you talk You really do love Jennifer."

"Yes I do. I love her so much."

Emily could tell that the UNSUB was starting to calm down. Just then Garcia gave the signal that allowed the whole team to calm down. She did it she actually did it . It took soke time but she found a single. She knew were the UNSUB was keeping her friend.

The team got up and started to walk out the door to get to their SUVs. Garcia stopped Hotch. Hotch please bring my sweet sweet baby home safely."

"we will Garcia don't worry."

Once they reached the SUVs the split up into teams. Hotch and Rossi got into the first SUV While Ried, Morgan, and Emily got into the second.

Emily was still on the phone with the UNSUB and they were already half way to their friend.

"Well Agent Prentiss it's been nice talking to you but I have to go be with my Dove now."

Emily wanted to try to keep hi distracted until they reached the location. "please wait." Then the line went dead.

Once the team reached the location they noticed it was a blue worn down house. They got out of their SUVs.

"Ried and Emily you take the back door, Morgan you take the shed, and rossi and I will take the front door.." Hotch told his team.

Rossi and Hotch reached the front door. Rossi started the count. "1…..2…3." then Hotch kicked the door in, At the back door Reid gave the count. "1…2…3…." Then Emily kicked in the door.

The four of them check the house and came up empty.

"Clear." Said Rossi as he came down the stairs that he had gone up to look around.

"Clear" said Hotch as he came from the kitchen. Just then Reid and Emily came into the room.

"Did you find anything?" asked Hotch.

"No answered Reid.

"Neither did I" answered Emily.

Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Morgan's number. Just then he got a worried look on his face.

"Hotch what is it?" asked Rossi.

"Morgan's phone is going straight to voicemail." The whole team was now worried. They all took of running to the shed.

Once inside the saw an unconscious Morgan on the ground. Emily bent down to check for a pulse. " He's alive." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

:Morgan will be fine lets find JJ." Said Hotch.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay with Morgan."

"Okay Reid. Be careful."

"okay Hotch."

The tam split up leaving Reid and Morgan behind. They searched every room and came up with nothing then they noticed another room down the hall. They all started to head towards it when the heard a scream.

They all ran towards the door with their guns drawn. With Emily on his left and Rossi on his right Hotch looked at Emily and gave her the signal to start the count. She whispered "1…2…3"

Hotch then kicked the door in. Once inside he yelled police freeze. The Man standing next to JJ looked up in shock. He did not expect to be found. "How did you find us?" Asked a very confused Man.

"I said freeze." Repeated Hotch.

"Please don't take my dove" Said the man. "She is my dove I won't let you take her. He raised his right hand it was then that he saw the gun in the mans hand. Then there was a gunshot and another.

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. I AM FULL OF FREE TIME FOR THE NET FEW MONTHS SO THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS AND STORIES. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*** Flashback***

"Police Freeze!" Yelled Hotch.

"How did you find us. You can't take my Dove I love my Dove. I won't let you take her." Said a frantic UNSUB as he raised his arm. The only sound that could be heard was a gunshot and another.

***Present Time***

Rossi ran to chek for a pulse as Emily ran to check on JJ.

"Anything?" Hotch asked Reid.

"He still has a pulse."

Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"this is Agent Hotchner" Said the agent. "We need an ambulance. I'm at 1312 Taylor street."

"An ambulance is on the way." Responded a friendly woman.

Once Hotch hung up the phone he looked at Reid. "Rossi grab his gun."

Reid did as his boss said.

"JJ are you okay?" Asked Emily.

"Yes can you please just untie me."

"Sure thing." Emily responded as she started to untie her friend. While she was untying her friend she noticed the blood coming from the blondes arm.

Once she finished untying her friend she helped her up. They met up with the rest of team (minus Morgan and Reid.)

"JJ are you okay?' asked Hotch.

"I'm fine. What about him?"

"Hell be fine." Rossi responded before Hotch could even open his mouth.

Just then Morgan and Reid walked in.

"Are you okay Moragan?' asked a concerned Emily.

"yeah just have a headache. What about you JJ?"

"For the last time guys im fine." The team could tell that JJ was starting to get annoyed.

Once the paramedics walked in Hotch told them where the UNSUB was. The paramedics started to work on him. Once they got the bleeding controlled Hotch said "I have an agent that has a gunshot wound to the shoulder and she needs to be check out."

"Hotch I'm fine!" Responded an angered agent.

"Jj you need to get checked" Hotch said staring down the blonde.

"Okay Hotch." Responded a very unhappy blonde.

The paramedics checked out JJ's wound. They were just about finished when Morgan walked up. "How is she?" He asked the female paramedic.

"It's just a flesh wound but we recommend that she wears a sling for at least a week." Responded the paramedic.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she does." He said looking at JJ.

"You two ready?" Hotch asked Morgan and JJ.

"Yeah." Both Agents responded at the same time.

The team headed back to the Miami police station. They still needed to find out who this guy was and they needed to make sure he was the UNSUB they were looking for for the murders they were investigating,

"Hotch are we sure that the guy that took JJ is the guy that killed all those women?" Aske Morgan.

"im not sure yet but I belive so."

"It's him. He did it." JJ said out of nowhere.

"How do you know?" Rossi asked as he walked over to the blonde.

"He told me that he killed them all for me and that is why he left a J behind."

"Do we know who he is?" Emily asked Hotch.

"Garcia is running his prints now.

Just then the giddy blonde walked in. "I found him he has a very small record. Mainly Breaking an enerting."

"Why are you so giddy?" asked a very confused JJ.

"I'm just happy that your safe."

"Who is this guy." Asked a very curious Morgan.

"His name is Andy Cyrus."

Just then Hotch's phone rang. The team didn't know who was calling but they could tell that it wasn't good new.

Once Hotch hung up the phone. "Reid asked " What is it Hotch?"

"Andy escaped from the hospital." Everyone looked at JJ and could see she was trying to at like it didn't bother her.

THERE MIGHT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TODAY. BUT IM NOT SURE YET BUT JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hotch what do you mean Andy escaped?" asked a very worried blonde Agent.

"The police officer that was watching him got attacked from behind. Andy was able to get his gun and shoot the officer. While he was running out of his room he ran into a nurse and shot her to."

"Are they okay?" asked Reid.

"The officer was D.O.A. and the nurse is in critical condition."

Just then everyone looked up and saw JJ walking away. "I'll be right back." Emily told the team as she went after JJ.

Emily found the blond sitting outside. She could tell that she had been trying not to cry.

"JJ what's wrong?" a concerned Emily asked.

"It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed because of me." Said a very sad JJ.

"JJ it's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

" I know but why does he keep calling me his dove?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't know." Just then Emily saw a confused look on JJ's face.

"What is it JJ?"

"It's probably nothing."

"tell me JJ. It could be something."

"Ok." JJ paused for a minute before she continued. "Before you guys found me he called me his dove for the first time and I remembered an old case but I don't think it's related."

"What case?" Emily now sounded anxious.

"Do you remember The Angle Maker case?"

"Yeah an obsessed fan had the guys baby but lost the baby so she starting killing to keep a piece of him with her. But she killed herself and were looking for man and she was a woman."

"I know but in the beginning of the case we profiled the UNSUB as male."

"Yeah?." JJ could tell that Emily was confused.

"We original interviewed a few males that had fit the profile remember?"

"Yeah." JJ could tell that Emily was still confused."

"Thinking back to that case I think I know him. Emily I think I interviewed him as a possible suspect."

"Hang on let me call Gacia."

Emily pulled out her cell and dialed her friends number. "Hey Garcia. It's Emily."

"Hey Sweetness. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find a case file for an old case of ours."

"Sure thing. What case."

"The Angle Maker."

"Hun may I ask why."

"Garcia, please just find it and I'll explain later."

"Okay Emily. Talk to you in 5." Garcia then hung up the phone.

JJ and Emily headed back inside. Once inside Emily's phone rang.

"Hey Garcia did you find the file?"

"of course I did. It's in your Email." Responded a chipper Garcia.

"Thanks." Said Emily. Then she hung up the phone.

JJ and Emily went through the file together. "JJ I think I found what your looking for. On January 23, 2013 you interviewed an Andy Cyrus at 6:15 P.M."

"Do you have his statement?" asked a very curious agent.

"yeah here you go."

JJ read the script of the interview.

…...

(Agent Jareau ) Sir what is your full name?

(Cyrus) Andy Shaw Cyrus.

(Agent Jareau) And how old are you Sir?

(Cyrus) I'm 30 years of age. Why are you interested honey?

(Agent Jareau) Do you know why you are here today?

( Cyrus) hey if you want to go out with me Just ask already.

(Agent Hotchner) The Agent asked you a question and I suggest that you answer it.

(Cyrus) No I Don't.

( Agent Jareau) Where were you last night at 9 P.M.?

(Cyrus) I was at work till midnight

(Agent Jareau) is there anyone that can verify your statement?

(Cyrus) Just ask my boss.

(Agent Jareau) You free to go for now just don't leave town.

(Cyrus) For you I will do anything.

…

Emily was still confused. "how does him calling you dove tie into this?"

" I think he wanted me to remember when we first met."

"But how did he know about the UNSUB's nickname?"

"He could have heard it from the news."

"well lets go tell Hotch and the team what we found." Emily told the blonde.

Once the girls told the team about what they found Garcia walked in

"JJ ive been trying to call you."

"Oh I'm sorry Garcia. I must have left my phone in my car. What did you need?"

"I was just wanting to know if you found anything new about the case?"

"can you guys catch her up im gonna go get my cell from my car."

"Sure thing JJ." Responded Reid.

JJ had ben gone for about four minutes when Emily's phone rang.

"Prentiss." Said once she answered her phone.

"Hello Emily." Emily knew who it was so she put him on speaker phone. "Emily?" asked the man.

"yeah I'm hear."

"Did you put me on speaker phone? Oh well all the better. Anyway Jennifer is mine. I have my dove again. You may have found us last time but this time I'll make sure that you don't." Once he finished his sentence the line went dead.

The team (including Garcia) all ran outside to look for JJ. They had a very bad felling.

"Guys she's gone." Said a very said Garcia.


End file.
